My Life At DWMA
by WeirdHermesGirl
Summary: Mitsuki Kuramoto and Kyle Castelle are two teenagers who have enrolled into Death Weapon Meister Academy, their childhood dreams finally come true. Mitsuki notices that Kyle and his family have been acting strange. Will the partners make it through the school year with each other, or will they separate due to a horrible secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. My Meister Kyle and I were close to our new called home; Death City. I smiled at the brunette who kept his eyes on the town as we got closer and closer. I clutched tighter onto my backpack and my messenger bag. My name is Mitsuki Kuramoto. My Meister was Kyle Castelle. We were best friends since we we're kids, dreaming that one day we'd make it to the school that every Meister and Weapon dream about: Death Weapon Meister Academy. Kyle and I started our partnership at the age of nine, killing the souls that left the human path. We also came from a small town, with no other Meisters or Weapons to assist us. We both got the notice from Lord Death stating that we were invited to study at DWMA. Our parents were so happy for us, saying that they were proud for us hard working kids. We were the talk of the town. Now, our childhood dreams were about to begin. "K-Kyle, aren't you so happy right now?" I exclaim, my eyes beginning to water. "Of course, Mitsuki. Who wouldn't be?!" He picks me up and twirls me in the air, I squeal with happiness and grip onto his broad shoulders. We get to our new apartment, giddy to start to unpack. We get out our clothes and blankets. "Kyle, our furniture is coming tomorrow, right?" I ask as I set some frying pans in the cupboards. "Yup. My dad's dropping it off tomorrow." He smiled. I can transform into five different weapons. A scythe, twin scythes, twin katanas, sword, and twin pistols. My parents experimented with different weapons before they had me, they wanted to make their newborn child into a powerful weapon that could help the world. Unfortunately, I only helped a town rather than the whole world. Kyle and I met when I was out on the street. At the time, my family had scarce money and food. I sometimes stole for my family and sometimes hung around the alleys for some dealers to make a small 'Contract' with. I was waiting for a dealer and it happened. I was around the age of 8 or 9. The dealer who was waiting for me attacked me with a crowbar to my head. I dodged it and he got my leg instead. "Don't hurt me, please!" I scream as he goes for another blow to my head, but a force suddenly stops him. "Don't.. Touch.. That.. Girl.." A broad voice called out to the aggressive man. "And why should I not hurt her?" He replied with a smirk. "She didn't do anything. You're a kishin." I realize the person who was standing up for me was a boy who looked around my age. I then saw the soul of the dealer. It was a kishin egg. He had wanted to devour my soul. The kid hit him with a blade and the dealer fell to the ground. "Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and I suddenly changed into my weapon form. "W-Woah! Did you just change into a scythe?!" He looked at my blade in surprise. "I can change into a few other Weapons. Wanna see?" I smiled at his emotion. "Obviously!" He threw my scythe into the air. "Want to be friends? My name's Kyle and with you, we could go to DWMA together." He grabs on my new weapon form, which is now a sword. "Sure. My name is Mitsuki. I have 3 other forms if you wanna see them." He smiled at my blade. "Yes." He threw me up into the midnight sky, letting me change into new weapons. We considered the 'Odd Ones Out' at school. No one really played with us at recess and we had the same problem, we had no friends except for each other. We were sometimes brought down by adults and other kids who would tell us we were just a bunch of dreamers and we should open our eyes before we got hurt. Kyle had a family of five, including him. I had a sister and my parents. Me and him started to train around the age of 10. At age 11, we could perform a real Soul Resonance without any problems. Our faces were all over the local newspaper, news stations, and even billboards. We even once advertised for a energy drink company. Me and Kyle were noticed a lot in our small town. Kyle really liked to be with me, considering and protecting me like a little sister. At our original high school, guys fell at my heels and and Kyle had the same problem, but with girls. I had long, dark brown hair that was mostly held down and curls fell to my sides. I had a positive attitude and I could easily make friends by chatting anyone up. My chest was a little too big. I had curves and a nice body for swimsuits and was considered 'The playboy weapon'. Kyle, was a tall guy with a nice, accepting personality. He had brown hair that was kept cut, but he had enough hair to get in his eyes sometimes. Not a single pimple or hair was seen on his face. Ever. The guy had a six-pack and a package that any girl would want. His nickname was 'The playgirl Meister'. Plus, he was a good cook; If he at least paid attention. Me and him were asked out constantly, a new person every week. We hated the fact that mostly everyone liked us just for our bodies and looks, not our personality. Even though we had small crushes on each other, we never got too close for comfort with each other. "Remember when you accidentally changed into a weird scythe-Katana thing?" He asked me while setting some blankets on the floor for our slumber that night. "Yeah. I think it was because I was too nervous." I replied, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead. "And remember when I threw you to the kishin when you were still in human form?" Kyle laughed, while I threw a pillow at him. "I think I almost broke my spine from that. Don't remind me." I giggled while he tackled me and grabbed my waist. "Roar! Want me to throw ya against the wall for old time's sake?" Kyle smirked and lifted me up slowly. "No, Let me go!" I exclaimed and tugged at his arms, trying to get out of his grip. My cell phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello?" I answered as Kyle put me down. "Mitsuki? YOU'RE THERE?! Oh, my little girl!" It was my mother. "Haha. Yes, mom. I'm here!" I exclaimed into the phone. "YAY! MY GIRL IS GOING TO DWMA TOMORROW!" It was my dad. "Guys, don't get high blood pressure when I'm not there." I chuckled and Kyle gestured me to give him my phone. "I know, WE'RE EXCITED, TOO!" The next thing you know, our apartment is full of squeals. After I finished telling my mom to stop crying and to chat with her a bit, Kyle went into another room with his cell phone. Probably talking to his parents and doesn't wanna cry in front of me. "Mom. Yes, we got here. No. Why do you have to do that? Humph. Fine." Kyle growled at his mother. He turned off his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and clutched his hands into fists. I knew it would be rude for me to spy on him, but I just had to. He suddenly opened his eyes, and I ran back to the empty living room. "Mitsuki? Where are you?" Kyle's voice calls out to me. I'm was on the make shift bed of blankets he made for us earlier. "Oh, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get that scene out of my head. #Why was he standing there, his eyes closed?# #Was he doing something he hasn't told me about?# I shook my head to erase my thoughts. Nah. If it was true, he would've told me. "Oh. Nothing.." He sat down on the blanket next to me. "Is something wrong? 'Cause you know you can talk to me if—" "No. It's fine. I'm going to bed now." He got up and walked to his bag and grabbed some clothes, his toothbrush, and toothpaste. Hm. Drama with the parents, I guess. I got up and got ready for bed. For the rest of the night, Kyle seemed a bit shady. If he's hiding something deep and dark, I wouldn't know what to do at all. 


	2. My Meister Almost Dies

We got up early the next morning. Kyle's dad drove all the way to Death City and moved our furniture in. I finally got my own room, Kyle got his, and we had our living room. After Kyle's dad moved everything in, he had a chat with Kyle.

"So, did you do it yet?"

"No! I couldn't get it!"

"You need to get it. /Now/."

"Dad, Keep quiet.."

"How's it goin'?" I waved to both of them.

"Oh, hello, Mitsuki! I didn't notice you!" Kyle's dad waved back to me and laughed silently.

"That's alright! My parents would've done the same thing!" I giggled and Kyle kept silent.

"Well, I should get going. It's gonna be a long drive home. Bye, son. Bye, Mitsuki!" He pulled us in for a hug. I heard a strange crackling noise as he pulled away. He got in the car, waved to us, and began to drive away.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" I asked him, as he just stared at the car driving away with his mouth hung open. "Kyle, you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." I giggled and closed his mouth for him. Kyle suddenly jerked his head like he woke up from a long sleep. "Oh? Sorry, Mitsuki. Guess I'm just a little worried about my parents." He shrugged at me and smiled.

"Heh. I'll make you some tea." I went to the kitchen and put a kettle on the now warm element.

"Kyle."

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"...No."

"C'mon. You can tell me anything."

"It's just... My parents are making sure I get good grades."

His eyes went half lidded as he softly smiled. They rolled to the back of his head. Kyle collapsed on the kitchen floor. I exclaimed his name and kneeled to his peaceful face.

"K-Kyle?!" I fanned some air on his face, ran to the tap to get a cloth with cold water, and I put it on his forehead. His face, beginning to turn pale, stays the same emotion.

"Kyle? Stay with me, buddy." I slapped his face softly and dragged him to the couch. He suddenly jerked awake and his pupils were so small and are strangely, the same shade of a kishin soul.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" I stared at the poor body of my friend who gasped for air.

"M-Mitsuki! M-My s-soul f-f-feels s-strange.." He struggled for air and his body started to convulse.

"Kyle! What's wrong?!" I exclaimed and grabbed my phone, beginning to dial my mother's cell number.

She didn't answer. I then dialled my father's number.

"AGGHHH!" Kyle screamed and jerked up from the couch. He sat up for a few seconds, then dropped back down.

I hung up before my mother could answer the call and looked at him. Kyle had that peaceful look on his face, like he was asleep.

"K-Kyle, don't leave me.." I ran to him, putting my ear against his chest. Luckily, he's alive. He must've blacked out. I dragged him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. My hands went to the sheets and covered him up. I went back to the kitchen and poured two cups of tea, one for him and one for me. I sat on the foot of his bed and sipped my tea.

"Kyle, I hope you wake up soon."

A few hours later, I drank his tea because it was starting to get cold and—I could pour him a new cup when he woke up.

"M-Mitsuki.." He slowly got up and looked at me.

"Hey, Kyle. I made you some tea." I held the cup to his lips and lightly tipped it.

"I know I blacked out and stuff.. Are you okay?" Kyle looked at me, stirring the cup of tea, and I stopped as I noticed him looking at me.

"N-No. I thought I was going to lose you." I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Mitsuki, it's alright. I'm fine now." He smiled softly, shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

"Heh. Thanks for telling me that." I wiped a tear from my face and got up. Kyle's soul suddenly got into my view. It was still the same, but I seen it twitch madly.

"What?" He asks, then looking at me.

"Your soul, it's twitching." I winced and Kyle looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Calm down. Stop being a mother hen." He smirked at me, as I softly smiled back.

"I'll make you something if you want." I got up and heard the door knock.

"Go answer it. I'll wait." Kyle settled himself in his bed while I went to go answer the door.

"WHAT'S UP?! We're your awesome neighbours!" I seen a girl and boy looking around the same age as Kyle and I.

"Oh. Hello! I'm Mitsuki." I smiled and held out my hand towards them. The boy shook my hand roughly and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Are you going to DWMA?!" The girl gripped onto my hands, her eyes lightened up like Christmas lights. "Y-Yeah..?"

She squealed loudly and shook my shoulders insanely.

"We're going too! I think we're gonna be best friends!" She squealed again and I grinned at her.

"You guys wanna come inside? I have some tea." I smiled, and then they dashed inside.

"YES, PLEASE!" They both yelled in unison.

I slowly nodded and walked to the kitchen.

As I began to pour three cups of tea, Kyle came in the kitchen.

"Who's here? I heard screaming and people running in here." He groaned

as his blanket was draped over his head and shoulders. I giggled.

"Our new energetic neighbours, that's who." I put the cups on a tray that also had my small homemade rice balls on it, and headed for the living room.

"Gee, thanks! What's that guy's name?" The boy pointed to Kyle who still had the blanket over his head, walking to the living room with me. "Oh, him? He's my Meister, Kyle." Kyle slightly waved at them as he trudged himself to the couch.

"I'm not exactly feeling well." Kyle said as I put a cup of the warm liquid in the palm of his hand.

"I think that means we should quiet down or something, Ichiro." The girl said to the boy.

"Oh, I'll try to." He said as he sipped his tea.

"What are your names? I never caught them." I asked as Kyle's feet landed into my lap.

"My name's Harumi, and he's Ichiro." She smiled at me with a toothy grin, Ichiro did the same thing.

"That's nice. I always like meeting new people." I smiled softly at Kyle who glared at me and smirked. We talked about school and our lives. The energetic pair left shortly. Kyle was still acting lazy, so I watched TV with him on the couch.

"Mitsuki." He asked, his head resting in my lap.

"Hm..?" I stoked his brown locks, which were hiding his blue eyes.

"... Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" He smirked as I pinched his cheeks.

"Kyle.. We're not going to any school. We're going to Death Weapon Meister academy! How could you not want to go?" I smiled and got his head off my lap.

"Get ready for bed, lazy-ass." I smiled and he chuckled.

"Goodnight, thunder thighs."

What would I do without that dummy?


	3. Kyle Gets His First Reaper Chop

"Get up, Mitsuki. I'm making breakfast since you didn't get up before me." Kyle grunted me as he continued to poke me.

I groaned, pulling the pale purple sheets over my head.

"Ugh. Leave me alone. I want to sleep." I curled up into a ball and shut my eyes.

"No, seriously. Get up." Kyle yanked the blanket off me, I fall to the carpeted floor shortly after.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll get ready!" I exclaimed. Kyle chuckled as he left my room and shut the door. I went to my closet and got my leather jacket that matched Kyle's. The next thing I grabbed is a white tank top, red jean shorts, and black sneakers. I dashed to the bathroom and brushed my dark brown hair. The next thing I heard was the smoke alarm and my best friend cussing in the kitchen. "AH! W-WHAT DO I DO?!" Kyle screamed.

I ran out of the bathroom and dashed into the kitchen. "CALM DOWN!" I screamed back at him, grabbing the pan, ran to the sink, turned on the tap, and put the pan under the water pouring from the tap.

"Oh my god, don't /ever/ cook again." I looked at Kyle who had my pink frilly apron on, then back to the stove.

The eggs he was trying to make were burnt black, So was the pan, and the stove was a little burnt.

"I'm down and diggity with you cooking for the rest of my days." Kyle threw the apron to me, and stormed to his room.

"Get ready for school." I smacked his bottom with my spatula, causing Kyle to squeal like a girl and glare at me.

I cleaned the mess he left in the kitchen first, and then made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and French toast were on the menu that day. After we chatted and ate, we walked to school.

Kyle and I were wearing the almost exact same clothes as one another.

My leather jacket had a small, cute, purple, little graphic soul on the left side of my jacket.

Kyle's jacket had the same little soul on his jacket but his was blue, and didn't look as girly as mine.

We both wore red denim pants.

Except for shorts, like me, Kyle wore jeans.

Black sneakers for me, black high tops for him.

Kyle wore a black beanie that hung off his head a little bit.

On rare occasions, we wore the same snapbacks with the small graphic souls on them.

"Ready for this?" Kyle's fingers suddenly interlaced with mine.

"Yup." I smiled and squeezed his hand softly.

"Wait, turn into a scythe for me. No, turn into twin pistols."

I followed his order and turned into pistols.

"Heh. We'll totally make an entrance." I sensed his mischievous smirk.

"Don't get us on trouble on the first day, Kyle." I sighed, softly smiling in the process.

"SUP, MY PEEPS!" Kyle yelled, then shooting his wavelength into the air through my pistols.

A complete silence replied to him.

I changed back into human form and groaned.

"You're such an idiot." My fist went into contact with his face.

"OW!" Kyle's hand checked his cheek which had turned into a dark shade of red.

"Ugh. At least someone feels my pain." I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" I turned to face a girl and a boy.

The girl was a dirty blond with pigtails.

The boy beside her was an albino with piercing red eyes.

"I'm Maka Albarn. And this here is my scythe partner, Soul Eater Evans." Maka smiled at me and held out her hand towards me. I shook it and flashed her a grin.

"Girl stuff, huh?" Soul began to talk to Kyle, who returned a brofist to him.

"Don't mention it." They both smirked. Then Maka and I were flaming with anger.

The next thing you know it,

A book slams against Soul's head and my fist gets in contact with Kyle's face again.

The two morons hollered in pain.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyle rubbed his bright red cheek in pain. "It's for you being such a moron." I groaned, turning to face Maka.

"So, you guys are the new students?" Maka smiled at me and Kyle.

"Yup! But we're gonna need help getting to Shinigami-sama's Death Room." I faintly smiled and Kyle chuckled.

"We'll help you get there," Soul said proudly.

"My coolness with guide you both—"

Maka slammed the book against Soul's head again, causing him to scream in pain.

They both led us to the Death Room, and headed off to their next class.

"So, what do you think Death will say to us?" I turned to face Kyle, who was picking some lint off his jacket.

"I'm not exactly sure. But what happened to 'Shinigami-sama', Little miss sunshine?" Kyle flicked the back of my head.

"... Bastard." I giggled, then pinching his arm.

"HOWDY! HOWDY, HOWDY, HOWDY, HOWWDDDYY~!" I then seen Lord Death, being his usual cheerful self.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama!" I smiled and waved.

"How's it going, Death?" Kyle chuckled. Suddenly, a red head male catches sight of me and hugs my leg tightly.

"OH! YOU REMIND ME OF MY LITTLE MAKA!" I looked at Lord Death and signalled him to help me. "H-Hey.. Don't touch my weapon, freak." Kyle got the redhead off me. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, he's my Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn. He just got back from a trip to Chupa-Cabra's." Lord Death giggled, then guiding us to the little coffee table in the middle of the Death Room. "So, Kyle and Mitsuki, how's DWMA for you so far?" Death suddenly had a cup of tea in his large hand.

"It's good; We met two of the students. I think her name was Maka.." I giggled.

"Oh! Maka Albarn? She's a one star Meister here!" Death took a sip of his tea.

"Aren't you going to ask us a few questions or something?" Kyle flipped the hair out of his eyes in annoyance.

"REAPER... CHOP!" Lord Death's large hand went into contact with Kyle's head.

"K-Kyle! You idiot!" I exclaimed, bowing to Lord Death.

"I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama.." I muttered as Kyle's body was lying on the ground.

"Oh, that's fine~! Now, what are your weapon forms again?" Lord Death chuckled, sipping his tea.

I knew that this meeting would be longer, thanks to Kyle.


End file.
